


Untitled

by whiskyandgunpowder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Code Breaker, Gen, Insanity, Introspection, Loss of Control, or fear of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandgunpowder/pseuds/whiskyandgunpowder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incomplete fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles thinks about Scott. Thinks about his friend and how despite everything he’s been given, _all the power he’s been given,_ he still doesn’t want to be a werewolf. He thinks about Scott attacking him, almost killing him, in the boys’ locker room. He thinks about that night in the school when the Alpha—Peter—used some freaky werewolf mind control on Scott and tried to get him to kill Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson, tried to get him to kill his pack (not that Jackson would ever be pack). He thinks about how Scott almost did kill them. He thinks about how Scott didn’t kill them.

He thinks about all the control it must take for Scott to not give in to his basic animalistic urges sometimes. He thinks about Scott on the full moon and how cruel he’d been. He thinks about how he made out with Lydia, how he hurt Danny, how he was acting like a general fucking dick that night. Stiles thinks about what a sweet person Scott is otherwise. Scott is kind and warm and idealistic and _a good person_. He’s not power hungry, if his lack of enthusiasm over being a werewolf is any indication. He doesn’t care about power.

Peter cares about power. Peter is a violent, creepy, _rape-y,_ self-serving asshole who goes around murdering people. Granted, most of them deserved it, but still. Peter killed his own niece. He fucking _tore her in half._ She was naked when Scott and Stiles dug her up. The implications that come with that fact makes Stiles queasy. He thinks about how power hungry Peter is. He did murder his own niece to become Alpha, after all.

Stiles thinks about himself. He thinks about himself and he thinks about power. Stiles thinks about how much of a different person he is from Scott.

_Do you want the bite?_

_Yes or no?_

Stiles yanks his hand back.

“I don’t wanna be like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was a wip i was planning on writing for a much longer work. never got around to finishing it, but who knows. i might write more. not beta'd or edited at all really


	2. Chapter 2

Peter is two people; he’s the person he was before the fire, the kind and beloved uncle, brother, father-to-be. Peter is the monster that was born in the fire, not kind, certainly not beloved; family to no one. 

The person he was before the fire is dead, but his ghost lingers in Peter’s mind and whispers to him occasionally about how to pretend to be normal. But God, Peter’s not normal. He hasn’t been normal since normal bubbled and burned and turned to ash in his mouth. Not that he cares about being normal, mind you. Being normal, pretending like he wasn’t who he was, that his family was just like any other normal family, is what got his family killed. He thinks that he should have found a healthy balance between normal and monster back when he still had his family. He thinks his family would be alive right now if he had.

But he doesn’t dwell on these thoughts anymore, which is ironic really, given that the six years he spent alone with these thoughts is what made him the monster that he is today. The fire happened, his family is gone, the ones responsible are dead.

So now what?

Now nothing.


End file.
